More and more of the devices in today's homes and businesses are connected via wireless networks. Connecting new devices to an existing wireless network can be challenging for individuals who are not technically savvy. In addition, connecting headless devices (i.e., devices that do not include a display) to an existing wireless network or providing services to headless devices can be challenging for even technically savvy individuals.